The use of display signs to convey information and to advertise products is as old as civilization itself. Writing and accompanying pictorial displays have traditionally been placed in close juxtaposition to goods or services offered for sale. The shape and style of these signs is as varied as the messages they convey. However, in the past, difficulties have arisen in relation to affixation of the sign to a desired point of use, ability to place a variety of desired messages on a single display, ability to change the message transcribed on a sign, and the amount of time and effort necessary to transcribe a given message onto a given sign, and affix the sign to the desired point of use.
Previous attempts at overcoming these difficulties have utilized a number of methods, depending on the particular application intended. One of the more recurring areas of development has been the display of multi-message sign members. One of the devices utilized has been a series of slats, integrally connected with a designated message on each slat. Another alternative has been a single sign member having a series of slots and openings for insertion of printed cards into the sign. A method commonly utilized on outdoor billboard displays consists of applying a paste to the billboard display and then affixing sections of preprinted paper to the sign.
Several methods have also been utilized to affix a sign to a desired point of use. Among these are the use of bolts or screws, the use of a base wide enough to support the sign independently, or the affixation of the sign by means of wire or rope.
Nevertheless, problems have remained in connection with both the display of several messages on the same sign, and the affixation of the sign to the desired point of use. Among these are the creation of signs which indicate direction by shape and graphics, but still may be used for a variety of directions. A second difficulty has been where a particular user has a series of interchangeable messages to be displayed on a plurality of signs, but is not aware of the precise message required at each individual location. Another difficulty has been in holding the sign at its desired position during installation, without the use of hoists or additional manpower.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention:
To provide modular display sign systems that are inexpensive and simple to affix to a desired point of use; PA1 To provide such sign systems that allow the exact content of the desired measage to be determined at the point of use; PA1 To provide such sign systems that allow inexpensive and simple transcription of a desired measage onto the sign; PA1 To provide such systems that are adaptable to a variety of messages, shapes and content; and PA1 To provide sign systems that allow indication of direction by geometric shape and graphics but may be utilized to indicate alternative direction.